The present invention relates to beach blankets, beach towels and the like and, in particular, to devices for securing the same against displacement by the wind.
A number of means have been suggested for preventing beach blankets and towels from being displaced by wind gusts after they are spread on a beach surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,618, for example, discloses a blanket in which a weighted cord is sewn into its perimeter to hold the blanket in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,906 discloses a beach blanket having a rectangular shape and in each corner has a triangular pocket to receive and hold a quantity of sand for anchoring the blanket. The pockets are closeable to secure the sand therein and openable for discharge of the sand. Such arrangements would appear, however, to require special adaptations in the blankets with which they are used. In the case of the first arrangement, it would appear that additional weight would also have to be carried to the beach.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,092 discloses a pin device for retaining blankets and towels on beach surfaces, but that pin would appear to present certain disadvantages in that it has irregular surfaces which protrude to some degree above the beach surface.